


Day 082

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [82]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 082

Vithathaari-Ruban resisted the urge to pace around the roof. Noll would chastise him for his impatience and, if he were being honest, that was worse than the idea of getting caught. Everything Vithathaari-Ruban knew about stealth, he had learned from Noll.

“What has this woman done?” Vithathaari-Ruban asked. The trick was to keep the mind just active enough that you didn’t doze but not so engaged that you lost focus. During long stretches of solitary watch, Vithathaari-Ruban would recite children’s stories but would cast inanimate objects from the environment as the characters. It gave him something to do and helped him notice if one of his ‘characters’ changed at all. When you had a companion, small-talk served the same purpose.

“She led the motion to deny us a militia,” Noll said. “Plus she‘s human and a noble and that’s reason enough. Or has your time with the oxmen changed your perspective so much?”

“I haven't forgotten my past,” Ruban snapped. “We do what we have to to survive.”

“Why didn't you flee to the Dalish then,” Noll shot back. “They would have protected you without demanding your soul in return.”

“Do you think the humans would have thought twice about slaughtering the Dalish to hunt us down? The humans are afraid of the Qunari like they will never be of us… of the elves.”

Noll looked like they were going to continue the conversation but just then, one of the side doors opened up and someone waved a red napkin.

“That’s the signal,” Noll said jumping off the roof.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Vithathaari-Ruban grumbled, following. The two elves rolled to cushion their landing and came up sprinting for the door. The elven servant that had signalled them was waiting with a basket. Inside were a set of smallclothes, a scented handkerchief and a few items from a makeup kit. Everything they needed to plant undeniable proof of an affair.

“Where are we taking these?” Vithathaari-Ruban asked. 

Noll handed him the basket but said nothing. Instead they climbed back up the wall next-door and motioned for Vithathaari-Ruban to toss the basket up to them. When he had reached the rooftop Noll gave him a dismissive snort before setting off at a run along the rooftops of Hightown.

This could have been Ruban’s life, the two of them running all over Kirkwall causing mischief. It was Noll who had taught Vithathaari-Ruban how to watch and when to strike. It was Noll who had shown him that the humans could, and should be opposed. Without Noll, Vithathaari-Ruban and his brothers would never have had the confidence to strike back against the guard who had forced Diniah that day. Maybe if they hadn't, everything would be different. Maybe the Qunari would never have attacked and they would all still be living in peace in the Alienage. Maybe things would have been better for everyone, but Vithathaari-Ruban would not have been able to live with himself.

So tonight he followed Noll over the rooftops one last time. It seemed the elf saw this as some sort of loyalty test. A quest to prove his worth before they would help with the mission.

They arrived at another house and Noll tossed a pebble at a window on the second floor. Inside, a human servant pushed open the glass and waved a red sock. Noll went first and had Vithathaari-Ruban toss them the backset again. Once there the servant took the items from the basket, smearing the makeup on a man’s shirt he had brought with him.

“These should be found by the lady of the house in the morning,” the servant assured them.

“If ever you need a friend,” Noll said. “Signal us with red and we will come through for you, as you have come through for us.”

Without another word the elves departed. Noll led him back to their home in the Alienage. Gale was there as well. She had prepared a vegetable stew that smelled amazing. Noll and Vithathaari-Ruban sat with her at the table.

“So,” Noll said, looking Vithathaari-Ruban in the eyes for the first time. “What sort of problem is troubling the Qunari so much they send a dreadnaught as a distraction?”


End file.
